Another Sleepless Night
by KingRabbit
Summary: Allen is in a coma when he begins hearing a voice talking to him. He wakes up to find the one he loves beside him, eyes shining with unshed tears of relief. yullen yaoi originally for yullen week but was discarded


**Note: so this was supposed to be for yullen week but it kind of fell off course so I came up with a new idea. Figured I might as well post this cuz I didn't want to waste it. **

**So, enjoy.**

**Rated: I really don't think it lived up to its M reputation but I'm using it anyway. We'll just say it's for the swearing. And I'm pretty sure they kiss though I can't remember…**

**Another Sleepless Night (don't ask. it was the first thing that popped into my head)**

"...ammit Walker, why must you always insist on protecting everyone? Now look at you. Comatose for God knows how long. And it's already been almost three months..." The voice cracked, the pain clearly evident. He wanted to open his eyes and look to see who was speaking. He wanted to know why they were so sad, so heartbroken. But he couldn't. His eyes wouldn't listen to the commands his brain was sending it. It was kind of frustrating to say the least.

Dammit. Open! Are you not my eyes?

Why was he feeling so guilty about making the voice sad? His thoughts ended there as the voice continued.

"You're broken, and I can't fix you. I can't do a fucking thing for you."

Was he broken? He guessed he was. His body didn't respond to anything he told it, so maybe he was. No matter how much will he poured into his commands, nothing happened.

The voice said he wanted to fix him. Why? Did he hold value to him? He guessed it didn't really matter at this point. Once something is broken, even if it's mended, cracks still remain. Even that didn't matter. It was something unimportant.

For some reason he had the odd urge to reply with something along the lines of: "If you want a confession, find yourself a Preacher." He wanted to say it so bad, but he couldn't find his voice, couldn't push the words up his throat and out his mouth.

Everything was silent now. The only sounds were his own thoughts, and even then, do those count as sounds? But that was just another thing he could add to the unimportance list.

With it so quiet, his thoughts had their chance to take over once more. Thoughts like: where he was, how he got there, who he was. In the end they didn't matter. Nothing would matter unless he could at least open his damn eyes. He just needed to open them. He felt that if he could at least do that, then he could see who the voice belonged to. He felt that the voice meant something, something that refused to be put on the unimportance list he was quickly racking up. It only frustrated him more when he couldn't figure out WHY? He heard the person the voice belonged to shift. There was pressure next to his head, then a soft touch on his cheek. All thoughts ceased at this action. The only thing that filled his mind was the feeling.

"Come back to me, Moyashi. Come back to my side... Allen." Said the voice, whispering into his ear. He shivered at the sound, tinged with desperation and heartache. Was that his name? Moyashi? Or was it Allen? Seeing as he wanted to reply with 'Allen', then he guessed that's who he was. That still didn't answer the question about who the voice was.

Soft, firm lips pressed against his own in a gentle kiss. It may have been light but it set him on fire, made him crave more. His mouth slipped open slightly, marginally parting his lips. The other lips jerked back, feeling the movement. He felt shock and surprise fill the air while eyes burned holes into him. Allen felt cold at the lack of bodily contact. He wished the lips would return and warm him back up. And almost as if summoned by his thoughts, they did.

Hands cupped his jaw, tilting his head for better access as the lips moved against his own, gently at first but quickly becoming rougher. He inhaled sharply as a tongue found it's way into his mouth, the muscle roaming and tasting every part of his mouth. His heart began to race and he sighed into the kiss.

The mouth pulled back, only to plant a kiss on his forehead. Lips trailed down to his jaw the back up to his ear where his name was harshly whispered.

"Can you hear me Allen? I love you... Didn't you say you felt the same? Well, prove it, dammit!" The man said

Kanda.

His name was Yuu Kanda.

And he loved him.

"Took...you long...enough...to..." Allen somehow croaked out though he was unable to finish his sentence. His eyes, through pure will, somehow managed to crack themselves open. He immediately regretted it as his eyes were greeted by bright, blinding light that made them sting and water. He closed his aching eyes before trying again a few moments later. It made him exhausted to just attempt the movement. This time he opened his eyes to Kanda's face.

The dark haired exorcists' eyes shone with relief and unshed tears when he looked into the hazy, unfocused silvery-gray of the boy who'd been lying on the bed for much too long.

"Moyashi..." He whispered, his voice like a prayer of disbelief and gratefulness.

"M'names 'Allen' BaKan...da..." Allen muttered sleepily in reply. If he'd been asleep all this time, then why was he so tired?

"Right. Allen." Kanda whispered, moving closer and placing his hand on Allen's cheek, running his thumb over the cheekbone. His eyes drooped and he fought the need to return to sleep.

"Allen?" Kanda asked, worry well hidden in his voice.

"Hmm...?" Hummed Allen, seeking out those dark eyes.

"You...?"

"M'fine... Jus tired... Is all..." He said as is eyes finally lost the battle and fell closed. Darkness and warmth immediately set to dragging him down.

"You better wake up this time." He only smiled in reply as he drifted off.

"Kanda?"

"What?"

"Will you...be here...when I wake up?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"...yes..."

"Then I will."

"Thank...you..."

"Tch. Sleep."

He did.

.

.

.

.

"Komui! He's up! He's up!" Was all that could be heard echoing down the halls after the rabbit heard the news. He'd immediately took off running toward the head supervisors office as fast as he could, yelling at the top of his lungs as he went.

Kanda almost regretted telling him.

"Tch, Baka usagi." He muttered, turning back to look at Allen, who was still asleep. He had a gentle look on his face, a soft smile on his lips. He really did look like an angel at these times.

'My angel now.' Kanda thought. There was no way he was letting him go after this. But he'd seen the unspoken words in Allen's eyes. He wouldn't need to do anything to claim him - he was already his if he wanted him.

And boy did he ever. Kanda had gone much too long thinking about what he felt for the Moyashi, spent too long trying to deny and ignore the feelings. But that had all changed when Allen had taken what would have been a fatal blow for him, saying how he shouldn't waste his remaining time if he had to find someone. After that he'd fallen into his comatose state. During the time he'd been asleep, Kanda had thought about whether or not he should continue his search, especially if he put the boy he loved in danger. He'd decided he would, so long as it didn't interfere with Allen's safety. Which was how he had ended up being in the room when he'd finally awoken after three months.

Speaking of which...

"Good morning, Moyashi." Kanda said, looking down that the slowly opening eyes of Allen. They flickered toward him at the sound of his nickname. The smile that had slowly fell away as he woke up returned full force, making it hard to breathe past the lump in his throat.

"Morning..." He murmured in return. His smile almost immediately fell though, his eyes betraying his exhaustion. Before either of them could comment on it, the door slammed open, revealing a very out of breath Komui.

Tears sprung to his eyes and slowly leaked out as he moved closer to the bed, an incredibly relived smile on his face.

"Allen..." He said, voice cracking slightly.

"Hey there, Komui." Allen replied, though Kanda could see that he was faking it. The almost immediate fall of his eyelids was a testament to that. He had to hand it to him though; he immediately opened his eyes, making it look as if he was merely blinking.

"How are you feeling?" Komui asked.

"Alright." Allen replied, ignoring the toll it took on him.

Kanda snorted, rolling his eyes. Allen gave him a quick glare while the supervisor had turned to look at him. He returned the gesture, silently telling him not to lie. The quick shake of his head was all he needed as an answer to know that Allen didn't want anyone to worry about him. Kanda rolled his eyes to that.

It was too late to keep people from worry. They began worrying the moment Kanda carried him through the Arks' gate to the infirmary, held tightly to his chest.

"Kanda, don't you have a mission to get to?" Komui asked. Kanda frowned before giving a curt nod of confirmation. Allen's eyes gave a flare of panic before it was suppressed. Kanda looked at him curiously, tilting his head in a questioning manner. Allen merely smiled sadly, tiredly, before shaking his head.

"Later." Kanda said, turning and striding out of the room.

.

.

.

.

"Later" ended up being three weeks after he left. Kanda returned, exhausted and in need of a well earned/deserved/desired nap. Something along the timeline of a few centuries.

But alas, it appeared fate had other ideas in mind.

"Kanda! Thank goodness your home!" Lenalee cried, running toward him in panic. He hid his worry as he looked silently at her.

"You have to help us find Allen!" she said breathlessly. Allen?

"Tch. And why is that?" Kanda asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he was deeply concerned. Especially now that he'd come to terms with his feelings for the Beansprout.

"Because you do! Now come on!" She snapped, grabbing his arms and pulling him off in some random direction. He couldn't care less right now as he was divided between being utterly worried about Allen and wanting to drop dead from exhaustion.

"So why is he missing?" He asked, almost smacking into the wall as she sharply turned a corner.

"Well we were helping him build the strength back in his muscles, and he'd even started walking again just the other day! It's only a few steps and it tires him out like you wouldn't believe, but he's still able to get around with someone's help. But now he's just gone. Lavi went to check up on him but next thing you know, he's completely vanished. So now we have to find him!" Lenalee exclaimed.

'My god, does this girl ever take a moment to breathe?' Kanda thought, feeling winded himself just listening to her.

"Uh-huh..." Was all he replied with. She set him to look on the upper floors while she went to meet up with Lavi and her brother.

Kanda sighed and lazily strolled to the staircase that led to the roof.

"Talk about a bunch of idiots. Beansprouts grow under the open sky..." He muttered to himself, opening the door that opened to the roof. "They also need the sun..."

"Why do I feel like you making fun of me?" Allen asked as Kanda stopped next to him. He lay on the stone, looking just as tired as Kanda felt. The soft rays of sunlight lit up his skin, making it glow gently as he gazed into the clear blue sky above.

"Probably because I am." Kanda replied. Allen sighed.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"That's a good question."

"Jerk."

"Beansprout."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Prissy long haired woman."

"Short old man."

Allen glared at him half-heartedly before laughing that wonderful laugh that made Kanda's chest feel light.

"You have no idea how much I missed arguing with you..." Allen said, flashing him with a dazzling smile.

"You have no idea how much I missed your laugh..." Kanda muttered, eyes mirroring the others' as they widened. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it had just... slipped out. Allen looked at him in surprise, a light blush growing on his cheeks. Kanda frowned, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Beansprouts are supposed to be green, not red, Moyashi." He said. The others' face turned even more red before he turned away, stuttering something incoherent.

"S-shut up, BaKanda!" He snapped, turning back toward him, only to find him not there. Instead, he had taken a seat next to his head.

"Dammit! Make some noise when you move!" Allen yelled, whipping his head around to face him, neck cracking in his surprised movement.

"Why? It's better this way because I can give short old men heart attacks."

"... Your evil."

"By your standards."

They were silent for a while, just enjoying the others' company.

"Welcome home, Kanda." Allen said after a while, turning to look at him, a small smile gracing his lips. Kanda, who had closed his eyes, smirked.

"I'm home." He said. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he decided not to question it as he raised a hand and began running his fingers through Allen's snowy locks. Allen was surprised at first, but he made no move to pull away as he forced himself to move until his head was in the dark haired man's lap, thankful that he didn't just push him off. When he'd stopped moving, the long fingers continued their movements, lulling him into a daze.

"Everyone's looking for you." Kanda whispered, enjoying the relaxed, content look on his Moyashi's face.

"...hmm? Why...?" He asked lazily, not wanting to leave the state his mind was in. Everything was fluffy and wonderful behind his eyelids.

"Something about you being missing."

"I told the nurse where I was going. Granted she was in the middle of a bunch of paperwork."

"Well that's just wonderful."

"You continue to surprise me, Kanda."

"And why is that, Moyashi?"

"I've yet to hear you swear..."

"That can be fixed."

"Hmm... Naw, I'll pass."

They lapsed back into silence, Allen on the edge of sleep, Kanda not far behind.

"You surprise me too, Allen."

"What'd I do to accomplish this amazing goal?"

"You've already started walking, even after all the time you were asleep."

"That's what everyone says. And I'll tell you what I told them, it just happened..."

"...hmm..."

Neither spoke again as they fell asleep, Kanda's hand still moving for a while longer before he was completely out.

•omake•

"Did anyone find him yet?" Lenalee asked, concerned over the white haired boy who'd she come to see as a younger brother.

"Tch. You guys are slow." Said a voice behind her. She whipped around, a retort dying in her throat as she gazed at the target of their search. Kanda had him on his back, holding him with a gentleness she knew she must have been imagining. Kanda was anything but GENTLE. Especially with Allen.

"Where was he?" She asked, quietly when she realized he was asleep.

"Roof." Kanda replied. She smiled at the sleeping boy before turning to look Kanda in the eyes, watching as something close to possessiveness flashed before being hid behind emotionless eyes.

She must have imagined it. That had to be it. Unless... Naw, it was too crazy an idea to think of them having actually gotten along.

"Well, we might as well take him back to his room, seeing as its closer." She said. Kanda only grunted and shifted Allen before following her as she led back to the white haired exorcist's room. She helped him set him down and left, peeking around the doorframe just in time to see Kanda place a quick chaste kiss on Allen's lips.

'Well this explained things...' was the last thing she thought before promptly fainting.

**Sooooo…. Review? Tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
